tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Planning
Log Title: Planning Characters: Dust Devil, Encore, Fanfare, Jetfire, Typhoon Location: Encore's Distillery - Iacon Date: August 06, 2017 TP: Cybertron Reborn TP Summary: The Autobots meet in Encore's Distillery to discuss their plans to disrupt the completion of the Decepticons' mega-refinery in Toraxxis. Category:Cybertron Reborn TP Category:2017 Category:Logs As logged by Typhoon - Sunday, August 06, 2017, 5:18 PM Encore's Distillery :This is Encore's home cum distillery. It is divided into several sections by large, reinforced-looking walls with heavy roll-up doors in them, and wall-mounted speakers play whatever music Encore feels like at the time, as well as Iacon-wide announcements. There are catwalks all around the walls for Junkions or humans to stand at a convenient level for conversation. :The largest section is the Primary Distilling Hall, which consists of several massive fractional distillation columns several times the height of Encore himself. Those who are observant and knowledgeable about distilling or chemistry will recognise a primary, secondary and tertiary condenser, several benzene bubblers and metal ionizers, and multiple kinds of filters. Everything is linked together by a veritable rat's nest of pipes, and there are also several electrical and gas heaters under several of the tanks. This is some serious production-grade distilling equipment, designed to produce high-grade energon, not suitable for general fuelling purposes. :Next to the Primary Distilling Hall sits the Mixing Hall, where three large, open-topped vats of energon are carefully heated and stirred while carefully-measured amounts of Encore's secret ingredients are added, slowly turning each vat from magenta to various dark, muddy hues depending on the final product being produced. When each vat is mixed, it's pumped to one or more of the distillation columns. :Next to Encore's living space, one will find the Secondary Distillery, where smaller batches of enershine are produced. Two smaller distillation towers, only twice Encore's height, are the central piece of the room, heated by large gas burners. Next to them is a mixing vat with a ladder up to it for Encore to add ingredients, with a respectable array of benzene bubblers, two condenser stages, metal ionizers, and four filtration steps. :Encore's living space consists of a big Tri-D screen, a recharge pallet, a terminal and several posters of female Cybertronians in cheesecake pinup-style suggestive poses. Nothing too raunchy, but the scotsmech isn't exactly the most clean-living individual. :The final area is the aging and dispatch room, where kegs of energon moonshine are left to settle and age before being sent off to MacAdams' and various other independent refuelling houses across cybertron. Other than the Autobot-only Hole in the Wall, to be able to serve Encore's Enershine, a bar has to welcome all. Encore can be found in the Mixing Hall, working on two different special blends, depending on what's chosen. He's got some Cybernetic Witch Cult playing along as he works today, the big Bot headbanging along as he adds various ingredients into the two mixing vats. One of the mixing tanks contains the raw feedstock mix for the Instant Barfight Kit, which is a dirty orange in colour, while the other contains the feedstock for Mellow Yellow, and which has a mustard hue. :"Yes I am high, wizard king o' th' Horsehead Nebula, I dinnae come in peace!" he sings along. "I shall use my magic to enslave your planet, you shall all bow to me!" :The big lug is totally unaware of any audience he may or may not have Encore pauses to air guitar with his stirring rod Typhoon pokes her head into Encore's distillery, hoping to ask him how his concoctions is coming along. She may be bringing friends along to discuss the plan -- that'll depend on the other Autobot players. "Hellooo!" she calls in over the sound of the music, not venturing any further into Encore's domicile until invited. She glances around and up, surprised at the size of Encore's distillery. Jetfire walks in and a smile crosses his faceplate. This is...jovial, right? This is what the Autobots do to have fun. The music has something to be desired, it hurts his audio receptors. But looking at how at ease everyone is, he nods in agreement and tries to mingle. Dust Devil pushes on past Typhoon so he can see what is going on. There is a grin on his face as he turns around in a circle to take it all in. "Didn't realize he was a mad scientist..." Encore looks up at the voice, putting down the stirring rod. He blinks a moment, then wanders through until he finds Typhoon and the others, turning the music down. "A'reet, Ty lass. Och, Jetfire, allo, good tae see you. Welcome tae th' Distillery come on through I got a couple batches on th' go, preparin' fer both eventualities." :"Mad distiller, thank yae very much!" He comments, as Dusty makes himself known. He gestures that the trio follow him on through into the mixing hall. "So as I was sayen', I got a batch of Mellow Yellow an' a batch of th' Barfight Kit on th' go... keep th' options open, aye?" Dust Devil glances at the vats. "how much mellow yellow would Red Alert need?" Jetfire nods courteously. "Thank you, Encore! This is..." he looks around, trying to find the words. "This is unlike anything I've seen on Cybertron!" "Yeah, Encore!" Typhoon gushes. "This place is awesome!" Ty looks around as she wanders around the distillery. She obviously doesn't know how all of this works, yet she seems impressed by the setup. She smirks at Dust Devil's implication that Red Alert might benefit from some of Encore's Mellow Yellow, but doesn't say anything -- after all, wouldn't talking about him behind his back just confirm his paranoid fears? Encore shrugs "Nae my place to say, laddie," Encore answers Dust Devil, moving to turn on the stirring mechanisms in both tanks. "But he might prefer Green Smile, anyway." :At Jetfire's comment, he swells a little proudly, chuckling. "Thanks, both of yae. Och, how d'ya think I make th' best bloody engex on Cybertron? Takes very specialised equipment tae reach th' purities - and impurities - I want. I'm nae very good with most machinery, I go' tae be honest wit' yae, but I can build one hell of a distillery, wouldnae y'say?" He grins, moving to a rack of ingredients and pulling out a few large bags of ingredients. He tastes the tiniest amount of the thick, nasty-looking orange energon, then begins adding the contents of his bags. Jetfire smiles through his faceplate and takes two steps back, opting to see what Typhoon and Dust Devil will order, but mainly Typhoon. She seems pretty grounded. "It's a hell of a distillery, indeed!" Ty agrees. "It's gotta be the best on Cybertron!" she enthuses. After a pause, Ty asks curiously, "What's Green Smile?" She still seems to be taking in the operation. "Stormy might benefit from Mellow Yellow as well -- she can be such a spaz sometimes," Ty laughs. She continues to look around, careful not to touch anything that might explode. Dust Devil finds a seat to perch on and watch everything with interest. "nah mellow yellow that way he worries about what he missed." Jetfire moves away and studies the vats, taking notice of the interesting hues. "Fascinating..." he mutters. Encore smiles "Mah personal favourite blend, is what Green Smile is. Designed tae promote a generalised feelin' o' good will an happiness. It's green. Makes yae smile. Hence the name." He grins, peering into both vats as the mix cycle begins. "Well, if we end up usin' th' Barfight Kit I'll be usin' the Yellow mix tae make a full batch anyway, so it'll be available a' th Hole in th' Wall" Dust Devil smirks, "I'd say let's see what bar fight did ta hurricane it you weatherbots can be scary." Jetfire looks at Encore, Dust Devil, and Typhoon. "Let's try and avoid any bar fights, shall we?" He adds "These types of spirits have ways of loosening everyone's inner filtrations." "I'll try Green Smile, then," Ty says excitedly, clapping her tan hands together. "Which do you recommend we use against the Decepticons, Encore?" she asks. "You're the expert on this stuff - it sounds almost too good to waste on our enemies," she laughs. "They'd better appreciate it -- though you know they won't!" She smirks and looks around for someplace to sit. Dust Devil glances at the vats. "so whatcha end up with if you mix the two?" he looks at Jetfire. Sometimes a good fight can be helpful. Jetfire looks at Dust Devil and shakes his head. Asking the question is fine. Let's not find out. Dust Devil says, "Sometimes a bar fight can be helpful to release tensions." Jetfire looks at Dust Devil and says "I hardly see how that's a remedy to release tension, to me, it's an escalation." He looks at Encore and quickly adds "Not that some of these spirits are aimed to raise tensions by any means. Your operation is a labor of love - it shows." Encore nods "Aye, tha's kind of the purpose of the orange stuff. But it also subdues th' killer instinct, I think tha's safer than the pure red stuff I can make. I mean, if tha's what we're introducin' tae the Cons' refinery, we dinnae want them ge'in all Tribal an' marchin on Iacon do we?" He chuckles. He looks thoughtful at Ty's question. "Tha's a tough question. Th' safest one tae introduce is th' Mellow Yellow, but it's easier tae filter oot an' it's nae guaranteed tae work even if it does. If we mix in th' barfight kit, we might have more of 'em wantin' tae fight us... but they probably will nae be fightin' tae kill us. I'm nae smart enough tae make that call, Ty lass... tha' I'll leave to those with experience." :At Dusty's question, the big green Autobot looks thoughtful. "Which two, Barfight and Mellow? It's a good mix when yer goin' in to a debate, when you need passion an' inner fire but dinnae want tae actually come tae blows. And yer right, a bar fight can be a lottae fun sometimes. Tha's why I made th' kit in th' first place." Encore smiles at Jetfire's comment. "Thank yae. I cannae take all th' credit, though. Fanfare's a master distiller jes' the same as me." Jetfire rubs his forehead and says in an exasperated tone "We've just experienced our leader practically dismantled. Is there any way we could just have a nice spirit that would not agitate anyone, and we can talk amongst each other civilly?" He looks over at Dust Devil and Typhoon. "Doesn't that sound agreeable?" Ty looks surprised at Jetfire's strong reaction. "I ordered the Green Smile," she says sulkily. "There's a difference between what we're drinkin', and what we're thinkin' of givin' to the Decepticons to help stop 'em in their tracks in Toraxxis." She finds a seat and plops down, scowling. Jetfire sits down as well, but his size makes it somewhat difficult for him to get comfortable. Not to mention his personality. "I am aware of that, Typhoon. I wasn't inferring...I was just..." Encore laughs a little "A'reet, a'reet, wait here Jetfire, I've go' jest the thing, relax. We weren' talkin aboot haven' a barfight right noow anyway, we were jes' meanin' in general. Barfights are more fun when everbody in it is willing anyway. " He chuckles, sauntering through into the warehouse. He returns after a moment with a metal keg on his shoulder. :He nods to Jetfire "Wha' th' lass said. Chill oot, aye?" He smiles, setting the keg down and hammering a tap into the side. He pours off four cubes of the green, slightly fizzy engex inside. "Sorry 'boot the rough edge, this batch hasnae had the chance to age properly yet, it's only aboot a week out of the still" Jetfire points to one of the energon cubes and says naively "Now...this is for us, not what we would be giving the Decepticons, correct?" Ty perks back up as Encore comes back with a keg. "Alright! I don't drink much -- I usually just gas up in th' field, or use the old recharge beds at the Ark. This'll be a real treat!" She moves to the edge of her seat, holding out her hand to receive her cube as soon as it's full. Encore nods in agreement "Correct." He says to Jetfire. "Plus even if it /was/ fer us, you wouldnae wanna drink wha's in the mixin' vats right now anyway. It's nae been distilled, it'd taste vereh unpleasant." He hands out the filled cubes, keeping one for himself. "This is a sippin' drink, nae something you slam back in shots. Slam it back an' yer askin' fer a bad time." He chuckles the chuckle of experience, sipping from his cube. Jetfire studies the energon cube and takes it. He smiles shyly to Typhoon, hoping to get the Autobot back into his favor. He raises a toast to Typhoon. That's how they do it, right? He then raises the cube to Encore. "To the artist, right?!" Dust Devil grins, " I don't always try and cause problems. Doesn't mean that I don't enjoy thinking of what trouble I can cause." Ty raises her cube to Jetfire, and smirks at Dust Devil before taking a sip. "Ooh!" she exclaims. "This is good!" In spite of Encore's advice to sip, she drinks half of the Green Smile all at once before taking a break to oxygenate. Jetfire lets things cut loose by having a sip. After all, it's a sipping energon, right? Encore chuckles, pausing. He realises Dusty's... sensitive to energon, and dilutes his cube down to a more sensible level before handing it over. "I know wha' ye mean. Me an Fans are always messen' with eachother." He chuckles, watching Ty. "Be careful wit' tha', lass, trust me. I go' several shot blends, and this isnae one of 'em" He returns Jetfire's toast with a smile. "I hope y'like." Jetfire studies the energon cube. "I do! It's got an interesting finish. You can definitely tell it's beautifully distilled." Dust Devil rolls his optics as he gets the diluted stuff. "ya do realize I do know how ta be careful with unknown energons. Lived fer a coup!e weeks alone before I found some bots willin ta talk instead of shoot the stranger." Encore smiles "The fizz will fade as it ages, it's jes' because it's so new outta the still. I think the flavour's a wee bit rough, but all things told it's gonna be a nice tasting batch when it's out." He nods to Dust Devil. "Aye, but yae told me t' go easy wit' you, and seemed tae like it last time. I can pour y' a fresh one if y' like" Jetfire chuckles and answers for Dust Devil "No, he's fine with one." Dust Devil grins. "nah its good. I appreciate ya lookin out fer me." eyeing Jetfire he asks encore "wonder if we could vaporize the bar fight into a topical treatment..." Typhoon drawls, "Can I coat my fist with it and then apply it topically?" Jetfire takes another sip, but this one's a stronger draw. This stuff is quite tasty! Encore looks thoughtful "Migh' be possible but it's energon-based. Dinnae know how effective it would be." He chuckles, smirking at Ty "Och, that'd be tempting but nae, I dinnae think tha'd work." He sips his own drink happily. Dust Devil leans slightly away from Ty. "No applying it ta me. I'm scratch resistant not dent resistant." Encore looks up as he hears a hammering on the distant door. He recognises the knock instantly. "Och! Door's open yae greet lummox! It's yer distillery too!" he shouts, laughing quietly He looks at the others "I wonder if he's go' his new paint yet?" Jetfire looks at Dust Devil, then Typhoon. He looks then at Typhoon. "So...size-wise, given these two, I could probably have another one, and the impact would be similar to just one that Typhoon or Dust Devil sampled, correct?" "Ah ken that! " grouses back the other one. He entered, having a simple, plain rust-red basecoat right now. "Sorry fer mah state of affairs. They're still mixin' up the paints. Wot're we up to now? Ah see they're runnin full throttle." he remarks. Dust Devil is still sipping his drink. "size doesn't always equate ta fortitude. depends on how ya process it too. I know that I'm pretty fuel efficient so unless I adjust the systems I shouldn't be downin quarts of it." Jetfire nods and raises a finger. "Right...very astute observation, Dust Devil." He nods at Encore. "I'll just finish this one." He takes another sip. Dang this is tasty. Encore chuckles at Jetfire "You could probably take one or two more if yae no' so used tae the high-grade engex. Me an Fans would probably polish off the keg between us before he fell asleep." He nods to Fanfare. "Aye, the vats are mixin', we've go' the Barfight and Mellow in there noow, once we ken wha' one they wanna use we can send th' other through tae th' towers and package it up fer delivery. I dinnae ken wha' yer talkin' aboot, this is the most attractive paint job you've had in decades." He smiles at Dust Devil. "Tha's what I like tae hear. Nothin' sadder than a bot who doesnae know his limits, iffen ya ask me. Tha's why I always give the wee lad a shandy rather than the full-strength stuff, I ken he wouldnae react well to it, and he ken it too. It's good tae see." Encore seems to get a thicker accent in the presence of his brother. Fanfare hmms. "Wot happens if we did BOTH? " he asks aloud, rubbing his bald head curiously as he scritches it, thumping up behind the others, and a wave to Jetfire, always respectful of the other flyers, even if he wasnt a propbutt. Jetfire finishes his beverage and smiles sheepishly, "Well...maybe...okay, why not! How 'bout something...let's see...something fairly pure, preferably." Ty finishes off her cube, not listening to the advice to sip. "This IS tasty," she agrees with Jetfire. "Can I have some more?" she asks, holding out he empty cube. "The Weatherbots got famous endurance -- I'm sure I can drink as much as I want!" she claims. Encore pours Fanfare a cube of the Green Smile, refilling his own, Ty and Jetfire's cubes at the same time. He grins at Fanfare's question. "Based on my experiments." By which he means getting extremely drunk. "You'd end up with a lo' of very eloquent, convincing Decepticons. Mixin' Mellow Yellow an' a Barfight Kit is an instant debate win, it's almost bottled charm. If Megatron drank it, we'd be buggered!" He laughs. :He looks a little sheepishly at Jetfire. "I'm nae sure we've got anything in stock but the Green righ' now. We've only jes' got the stills up and running, so we're a wee bit short on variety. I can pour more of this, but until we've had a few weeks tae build up some back-stock all we've got is th' first batch of Green." He looks at Fanfare "Unless yae've been workin' on anything while I been asleep?" Dust Devil smirks, "unfortunately it was experience fer me. I didn't know about the whole fue! efficient side until I was scrounging fer myself and got into a barrel that I found during my first time alone. I believed I woke up or at least came to my senses a week later and like 3 jurisdictions from where I started." "... so wait, THEY drink et, and THEY get all charmy and convincin? Or easy tae convince? " asks Fanfare after a long pause of confused thought. Sometimes even HE didnt get his own or his brothers' accent. sip. Then a grin at Typhoon and a hand swings about to slap her on the shoulder at her claim. Jetfire nods agreeably "Well...more of that is fine." He gives a look of concern at says "After this week, that's the last thing we need from Megatron." Encore chuckles to Dusty. "Aye I've got a couple stories like tha'. It's a hard lesson to learn." He turns to Fanfare "They get all charmy and convincing. Like I said, if the Silver Shouter go' some, we'd all be buggered." :He nods to Jetfire. "I hear you. He's already go' a wee bit of a silver tongue tae go with his strenth, if he go' all..." He pauses a moment, and frowns He had more to say, but a thought he doesn't like has just occured. :He turns to the weatherbot "Ty... didnae you say th' natural energon down there under Toraxxis made everything aggressive an' angry?" Ty accepts the refill and the pat on the shoulder with a grin, but then sobers up (no pun intended) as Encore asks her about the energon beneath Toraxxis. "Yeah," she says. "That's what Imager's analysis showed, at least. With the beasts that live down there, I can believe it -- one of them almost tore my face off!" She looks around at the other Autobots with a sheepish grin about needing to be rescued from cyber-morphic predators. Fanfare Eeechs "That's disturbin' stuff. Let nobodody else know about that." he remarks to his brother, darkly. He falls silent, looking from Jetfire, to Ty, and then his brother. Sip... Then HIS optics go wide as well. Jetfire blurts out as the energon has a SLIGHT effect on his inhibitions "I just HATE having to use this tactic against them...like...poisoning them, or deceiving them." He shakes his head, his guard a bit down "It's just...seems WRONG." Dust Devil says, "I've been trying to get samples from various sites. there is one spring that I noted changes hues as it moves from one area to the next so it is picking up some contaminants. my spring below iacon is one of the purer I have found" Encore gives Fanfare a knowing look. "Then I think it is the professional advice of yer master distillers tha' you use th' Barfight Kit, no' the Yellow. If tha' interacts with th' natural energon's Barfight-like effects, it could lead to, as the sciency types like tae call 'em.... 'unforseen consequences'." :He looks to Jetfire. "I ken what yae mean. It doesnae feel right. If I'm honest tha's another reason why I wouldnae want to dose 'em up wit' the full Red Rage or dae something worse. It's... it's nae wha' we're aboot. If we ge' the dose right, they'll have one hellae fun bar-fight before they all pass oot an' we can disable the refinery. If we dae it right, we can do this without risking -any- deaths at all. And that, my dear Jetfire, very much IS th' Autobot way." Encore gives Fanfare a knowing look. "Then I think it is the professional advice of yer master distillers tha' you use th' Barfight Kit, no' the Yellow. If tha' interacts with th' natural energon's Barfight-like effects, it could lead to, as the sciency types like tae call 'em.... 'unforseen consequences'." :He looks to Jetfire. "I ken what yae mean. It doesnae feel right. If I'm honest tha's another reason why I wouldnae want to dose 'em up wit' the full Red Rage or dae something worse. It's... it's nae wha' we're aboot. If we ge' the dose right, they'll have one hellae fun bar-fight before they all pass oot an' we can disable the refinery. If we dae it right, we can do this without risking -any- deaths at all. And that, my dear Jetfire, very much IS th' Autobot way." A pause from Fanfare, and his opticds darken as he thinks. He sips his drink a little and nods in agreement "Nae, but at least we're tryin'a do a way that does the least actual harm?" he then pokes his Brother "If its actin' like Red Rager down there, would et be a bad idea tae mix it with Mellow cause it may react like Mello an' Barkit?" Encore nods to Fanfare "Tha's exactly what I was thinkin'." Typhoon looks from one Suicide Jockey to the other as she sips her drink, listening with fascination. Jetfire looks at Encore and Fanfare and says pragmatically, gently easing his hands on the table "Just...something to incapacitate them, stun them, put them in stasis - temporarily - but... not do any excessive harm." Dust Devil grins mischieviously and waits for Jetfire to put his drink down. once there, a small forcefield appears around the drink protecting it. Fanfare nods "So prolly not a good idea tae use the Mello Yellow..." he looks at Jetfire, and frowns "Hrm. That could be tricky if we were gonna use that spring tae 'hide' the spiking." Encore nods to Jetfire. "Canne do tha', but we can make 'em incapacitate themselves. If we give 'em the Barfight Kit it... basically there'll be one absolute bastard of a party at th' refinery that night if they make engex. They'll get in some pretty big fights amongst themselves, but will nae kill eachother... tha's kind of the point of the bar-fight kit. It's a pretty instant distraction, hand oot free shots of the stuff and within aboot ten minutes it's like one o' them human Wild West movies. Everyone'll ge' rowdy but will nae wanna kill eachother. Give 'em a couple hours and they'll have punched eachother senseless" Encore looks to Fanfare - he's as skilled a brewmaster as Encore. If the other scotsmech has ideas, Encore's all ears. Jetfire smiles and says "Suppose it wouldn't be HORRIBLE...watching Starscream and Thundercracker get into a fight." he absently reaches for his drink, and soon realizes he can't reach it. This drink probably has more punch than he anticipated! He looks around quickly to see if anyone else has noticed his difficulty picking up the drink. Instead of reaching for it again, he simply folds his arms and leans against the bar. Fanfare shrugs at the look. He had no ideas. "no idea bro. Bar Kit seems like the best idea. Sure some will get hurt... but nae HURT hurt." he says to those present. Typhoon gets distracted from the conversation watching Jetfire struggle, not realizing what's happening. Man, that mech can't hold his engex. Encore nods "Aye, and as a bonus, the Silver Shouter is gonnae have a meltdown." He watches Jetfire struggle for a moment, and then gives Dust Devil a /look/. He's not going to rat the kid out, but at the same time if the engex goes stale, it'll be Dusty that has to drink it. Dust Devil gives Encore the innocent "Who me?"look and the forcefield disappears. He grins as he sips his own drink. Fanfare nods "So that's the plan. So who is deliverin'? Me an you are too fat tae get down there. But dun ken if Dust Devil can carry et all." he remarks, trying to move things along. Encore looks thoughtful "I dinnae ken. I'm leaving tha' tae the plotters and planners." He thinks, sipping from his cube. He uses the motion to hide a wink to Dust Devil. "Whoever's goin' doon shoul' probably take Backblast wit' 'em. He can listen in on th' Con radios" "I can do it!" Ty chirps loudly. "I even have my old trailer I can use, and I've already mapped out some of the routes there -- and I can go find more!" Jetfire gives Dust Devil a frustrated frown and then tries to reach for his drink again. :GAME: Jetfire PASSES a DEXTERITY roll of High difficulty. Jetfire gives a slight smile as he grasps it, who knew that one of the Autobot's top scientists would be happy to adequately handle a drink Dust Devil says, "I might not be the strongest but I know how to work smart. me and back blast and ty and we bring some pullies to move stuff into position. let us maneuver if we need to off road or get into tight places" Dust Devil laughs and quickly schools his features after Jetfire succeeds. Encore nods as he listens. "That's good. Ty can haul it, you an' Backblast an'... ye'll probably want tae bring some others wit'cha, too. Prolly some firepower incase things go a wee bit south" Fanfare nods "Sounds like a plan if the Brass approve of it." he finishes his cube and tosses it to Encore. "Ah gotta be goin' though. They should almost have the paint ready. Yer gonna LOVE this one bruv." he grins widely. Jetfire says calmly "I can fly you out if things get too harried." Dust Devil says, "Gotta watch the firepower too considering we're transporting a drinkable bomb. Good thing fer forcefield huh Jetfire!" Encore catches the cube and puts it in a stack. He nods to Fanfare "You know, I get a feeling every time you say tha', it's hard to put a finger on... oh, aye I remember. Existential dread a' what yer paint's gonna dae to my optics!" He laughs :He nods to Jetfire. "Tha's good. Me an Fanfare can be yer backup if y'like, we're nae gonna fit doon there in a century o' sundays." Fanfare errs and looks at Jefire. "But if WE cannae fit, then can Jetfire? And how would ANY of us be backup if none of us can FIT?" he asks, confused. Jetfire shakes his head, "I'm fast, but espionage is not my forte, I would be available to drop you off as well as get you out, but unfortunately, I'm not really built for sneaking." Fanfare says, "But ye still cannae FIT, mate!" Encore nods "Aye, Fanfare's right, yer nearly as big as the two of us. If we cannae fit, how are you gonna?" Dust Devil grins "jets has VTOL if I remember those cables could be used to jerk us outta a tight situation. Encore nods "But how's he gonna fit his arse down the tunnels? He's as big as Fans and I" Fanfare nods and points to Encore, looking mildly irritated "The tunnels are nae straight down. Unless ye wonna be dragged miles through the interior o' Cybertron." Dust Devil says, "leave him where he can't pass any further ta keep the cyber critters from nibblin on Typhoon from behind. If you wanna get technical we will probably lose Ty too before we find the right spot." Fanfare says, "Dont get picky. There's a difference in size tween us Big Rigs and Typhoon's own rig size. An Evac can wait at the entrance tae underground, but any closer would be trouble." Typhoon finishes her second drink. "We'll work it out, guys," she says. Jetfire nods and gets up. "Well, I have a few experiments of my own to get back to." He looks over at everyone. "It's been a pleasure." He looks at Encore and Fanfare. "You have a lot to be proud of." Ty offers, "I'll bring th' ideas back to Elita One an' see what she says. Thanks for yer help, guys. And th' drinks!" She stands and prepares to head out with Jets. She seems pretty steady even after drinking her two drinks pretty fast. Dust Devil puts a low forcefield by Typhoon's feet Typhoon stumbles and nearly falls, righting herself at the last moment. She scowls at Dust Devil. "Knock that off," she warns. Encore waves to the pair "Have a good one, and let me know what Elita thinks of the plan. I'll keep th' mellow on the mix until I hear fer sure tha' we're going with a Barfight." He meanders towards his living area. "I look forward tae seein' yer new paint." Dust Devil laughs "hey you passed the sobriety test." Fanfare eyes dust Devil "And ye wonder why everyone hates ye." he turns to thump out himself. Dust Devil frowns at Fanfare's words. He turns to leave, transforming once convenient and goes a different direction than back to base.